


I choose you

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Drinking, Drunk kiss, F/M, Fluff, Semi-established relationship, Super Sentai, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: After a long stressful week the three Patorangers go out for a drink after work





	I choose you

Lupat

Keiichiro x Tsukasa

Rated T

           It had been a long week for the Patorengers. There had been not just one or two gaggles but three that they had to deal with not to mention the Lupinrangers. On Friday when Sakuya asked his sempais to go out for a drink the whole hearty agreed. The three of them went out to a bar that the green detective was familiar with. Tsukasa was still nursing her first drink as Keiichiro and Sakuya were on their second and just ordered another round.

           “Keiichiro-sempai, I’ve been wondering this for a while but what is your type?” he asked finishing his glass of beer.

                “Huh?”

                “You know what type of girl are you into?” Sakura asked eagerly.

                “I’m not sure if I have one honesty. I think you should go with the person who you feel good with and not so much how they look,” said the red detective before he ordered more drinks for them. Tsukasa finally finished her first drink.

                “Ok, ok but if you had to pick what would it be? If you had to pick between Maya-san, Umika-chan, oooor Tsukasa-sempai, who would it be?” he asked leaning in. Tsukasa glared at him. Keiichiro contemplated for a moment before answering.

                “Tsukasa.” She nearly choked on her beer.

                “Really? I would have chosen Umika-chan” the Kohan smiled to himself.

                “Of course you would,” Tsukasa grumbled under her breath.

                “Tsukasa-sempai,” he turned towards her, “If you had to pick between Keiichiro-sempai, Hilltop,”

                “Hilltop is married,” she interrupted.

                “Okay not Hilltop. Keiichiro-sempai, Toma-san, or say me? Who would you choose?” the second patoranger leaned in eagerly waiting her response. Keiichiro took a swig of his beer and Tsukasa looked between the two of them.

                “I’m not answering that!!” she announced downing the rest of her drink and grabbing another beer.

                It took only fifteen more minutes for Keiichiro to decide that Tsukasa had enough for the night. She swayed back and forth as she tried to stand up and put on her coat. Her teammates held her arms.

                “Wow, I didn’t expect Tsukasa-sempai to be a light-weight. She had what three beers?” Sakuya commented. Keiichiro chuckled in response, “Sempai do you want me to help you take her home?”

                “No, it’s fine. Her place is on the way home for me anyways,” Keiichiro said taking on her full weight, “Let’s go Tsukasa.”

                “Byeeee Sakyua.” She smiled as they left the bar and luckily for them the weather was nice as they walked home. She mumbled something.

                “Huh?” Keiichiro asked as they stopped. She pushed herself away from him. Her cheeks were bright pink.

                “Keiichiro, Sakyua, Toma, Noel, Kairi, Hilltop, Jim Carter, and Keiichiro!” she listed off all the men that she sees daily. He just smiled amused by how cute she was drunk.

                “Keiichiro!” she jabbed a finger into his chest, “I choose Keiichiro!!!!” she declared before grabbing his tie and brining him closer to her. “Annd Keiichiro chose me”

                “Yes, I did,” he smiled understanding what she was babbling about. She smiled back at him before pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and hers moved to around his neck. She broke the kiss as abruptly as she started it but didn’t move away from him.

                “Keiichiro choose me,” she mumbled again snuggling into him.

                “Of course I did, we are an amazing team.” He said patting her head.

                “Do you want to come over tonight?”

                “Another time when you’re not drunk.”

                “I’m not drunk!” she pushed away from him

                “Really?” She nodded yes and tried to walk away from him but stumbled. Keiichiro smiled again as he caught her. He wrapped he arm around her waist and then they continued on their way home.

 


End file.
